


All We Do Is Drive (Well, Mostly)

by getadoge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Other, other youtubers are there for a sec, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getadoge/pseuds/getadoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans visiting family in the states and is having a bit of trouble getting to his destination. That's when he meets Phil on the side of the road. The situation was meant to be temporary and short but there are a few complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about an uploading schedule yet but tell me if you like it and I'll be sure to give y'all more! I apologize for any mistake or plot holes throughout this fic. I'm kind of just winging it.

Dan sat on his luggage, his face buried in the soft surface of his palms. He was tired, jet lagged more than ever, and had just missed his flight. Not only his flight but the last flight to California for at least a week. His layover turned into more than that when he fell asleep waiting for his plane. Now, with a massive storm making a stop at New York and it’s surrounding states Dan was...well, screwed. _I’ll just get a bus ride and get a flight in some other state_ he thought. Or maybe not.

He hauled his luggage out of the crowded airport and took a seat on the curb.

“Hey! You! Yeah, you! Do you need a ride?” Shouted a bright eyed man about Dan’s age. He had a nearly identical black fringe parted opposite of Dan’s. He was smiling wide, pointing at Dan out of the passenger window.

“Yeah…” Dan said cautiously.

“Get in! I don’t bite.” The shouted said, waving Dan over. His smile was bright and clear, reminding Dan very much of sunshine. Really, the man reminded Dan of early spring. Bright, blue, beautiful, and he really just gave off that sort of vibe. The sort of positivity that went around on spring break and weekends full of good weather and no work.

_Whatever, I’m either going to die of hypothermia out here or die at the hands of that nice looking boy._ Dan thought. _I’ll take the latter._ So Dan gathered his things and popped them into the back off the mystery man’s truck. He slid into the passenger seat.

“What’s your name?” The grinning boy asked. He was shifting around in his seat excited for some odd reason.

“Dan Howell. Yours?” He said nervously.

“I’m Phil, Phil Lester. Where are you off to?” Phil’s eyes went quickly back to the crowded road.

“Well, I was supposed to be going to California. My niece’s birthday is on Monday and I was going to stay with them until then. The weather has delayed my plans so if you’re asking where to drop me off, I’d like to go to the bus station.” Dan said. He was slightly out of breath as he talked so quickly and anxiously. His chest felt tight in the unfamiliar situation.

“I can just take you. Buses are horrible and I’m heading out there anyway. I can drop you off at an airport or something.” Phil shrugged.

I nodded and Phil turned up the previously muted stereo. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Dan's eyes lit up. Fall Out Boy. Specifically, Just One Yesterday. Phil smiled as he saw Dan's expression. The brunette nodded, trying to look more calm than he felt. Phil's look was soft as he peered into his eyes. It almost seemed like he wanted to ask him a question but yet he was hesitant. Rain thudding down gently and scarcely upon the windshield, making soft thumps inaudible over the loud voice of the singer. The world around them was now raining softly but a storm was soon approaching.

“I have a stop we’re gonna make.” He said with a smirk. Considering it was 4pm and they only had 8 days (not including this one) at most (and Dan was intensely hoping we would get there much sooner) he didn’t know why they were making some mischievous stop. Dan was, to say the least, nervous. In a car with a stranger who wants to make an odd stop? Sketchy.

It was a pleasant stop when they parked in front of a diner about an hour later. They both slammed our doors shut and went inside together.

“So you live in New York?” Dan asked, plopping down on the red seat of the diner booth.

He shook his head. “I grew up in London. I don’t really live anywhere.I just travel. For a couple years I roamed Europe then came here to just… drive and explore.”

“Wow.” Dan said, deeply intrigued by this new character. “How far do you think we are going to get tonight?”

“I’m not sure but we should stop at a hotel before dark.” He said.

A waitress strode over to our table, her hip went out to the side when she sassily stopped in front of Dan, her eyes were a soft hazel with sky blue eyeshadow thickly but flawlessly coated over them as she glanced between them.

“What can I get for you boys?” she asked, pen and pad in her hands and gum behind her cotton candy lips.

Before Dan had time to stutter out a reply, Phil spoke up. “Two chocolate shakes.” He said. “Trust me.” he told Dan.

“Coming right up.” she said, her lips smacked loudly with the sticky gum in her mouth showing in a bright blue.

Dan glanced around the diner. It wasn’t the most modern looking place. The booth seats were covered in well maintained red synthetic leather, both sat by a silver table with metallic, rounded edges. Their table was no different but in the middle of the room there were smaller but similar tables with silver and red seated chairs pulled up. Their lack of renovations seemed intentional.

Dan’s chest was hunched over the table, elbows firm on the surface. “So I’m guessing you come here often.” Dan giggled.

“Whenever I’m here-- which is usually every couple months unless I get on an interesting adventure. Like I spent a while in New Mexico a month or so ago. Lots of placing but lots of open space. My sort of place.” Phil shrugged.

Dan was sucked into this spontaneous young man he had just met. He hung on every word, craving more stories but he still felt that was too much for him to experience personally. This I-do-what-I-want attitude of Phil’s was annoying yet intoxicating. Dan's feelings about Phil were mixed just like Phil's entire being was. It was all a contradiction. The part of Dan is that was still 16 wanted to drop all responsibilities and live a life like Phil's but the more rational side of him just want to go to his niece's party then go home.

The waitress from before waltzed over once more, setting two tall glasses in front of us. “Have a nice time, boys.” she said, throwing a wink at Phil then glancing at me with a smirk. It was like she knew something Dan didn’t.

Phil seemed to ignore her odd wink with a slight blush and scooted his closer. Dan repeated his actions without even noticing it. They both grinned but when Dan tried to say he enjoyed it, he got a massive brain freeze. Phil laughed at Dan and after that there was a moment of silence.

“Do you always travel alone?” Dan asked shyly.

“Yeah. I traveled with someone for awhile but it didn’t work out for too long. I guess this way of life isn’t for everyone but I like it. I mean someday I’d like to settle down back in London but I’m only 26. I left home so I could do what I wanted without pressure. I’m sure glad my family respected that and I send them pictures all the time. Polaroids of course.” Phil said. His voice was slightly sour when he mentioned his former companion but grew to a giggle.

_An ex?_ Dan guessed. He kept his thoughts to himself and simply nodded and smiled back.

“You don’t do things normal, do you, Phil?” Dan smirked.

“Normalness leads to sadness.” He replied with a slight grin.

Dan couldn’t help but smile back. Phil was genuine and that was hard to come by in a new friend. Phil was blunt. It was almost like he was saying “Here I am. Take me or leave me but don’t try to change me.”

 


	2. There's A Hotel Room In Pennsylvania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute sleepy boys share a cute bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a thing??? Idk man. I plan to actually finish this thing so here is this chapter. Light fluff.

The two men had hopped in the truck and went off driving for the next few hours. Surprisingly (but the more Dan got to know Phil the less surprising this fact was) Phil had the High School Musical soundtrack in his car so they popped it in. The soundtrack led to over an hour of karaoke and giggles. No one was trying to sound good, they were just trying to enjoy themselves with high pitched screams and large gestures. The scene changes and a Muse album later and the darkness was creeping up on them and the rain was harder than ever, pounding down in the darkness. The blade of the windshield wipers were failing to keep up with the icy cold drops attacks. Phil said he knew a decent hotel down the road right down the road in Pennsylvania. Indeed, it was only about ten miles north of where they were. They pulled up and parked in front of the rather talk hotel. It wasn't overly large or small but towered above most other buildings in that semi-small town in eastern Pennsylvania. Dan took his luggage and Phil brought a few of his things. They approached the front desk, damp black luggage dragged behind them.

 

“We only have one room available, is that alright?” The attendant asked and Phil glanced at me. I nodded.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” he said and grabbed our room key.

 

They dragged their luggage up to their room and Phil unlocked the door. The place wasn’t bad. Unfortunately(?) there was only one bed, covered in thick puffy sky blue sheets and a collection of white pillows. Dan studied Phil’s face for a negative reaction but Phil simple threw himself onto the bed and pat the area next to him, signaling Dan over. The brunette smirked and jumped beside Phil. They just laid there on their backs, staring up at the creme colored ceiling with peaceful drowsy smiles on their lips.

 

“Tomorrow we’ve leaving early. You ready for a little adventure?” Phil said softly, disturbing the silence.

 

“I hope so.” Dan breathed with a slight chuckle.

 

They didn’t say much. They just laid there, not bothering to change into a set of clothes more appropriate for sleeping because they were both tired. Well, Dan was jet lagged and Phil just wore himself out half way through the day (it was always like that). Fingers nearly touching, they drifted off into a deep sleep.

  
  
  


It was 6am and Phil was on all fours over Dan.

 

“Wake up.” Phil whined, shaking the boy again, palms firmly on Dan's shoulders.

 

Dan drowsily opened his eyes. “Ugh, Phiiiil. What time is it?” Dan moaned.

 

“6am which means time to get up and get ready. I want to get in and out of Ohio ASAP. I’m fine without that much corn in my life.” Phil giggled, jumping off Dan.

 

 _He really is like a child._ Dan thought, amused. Dan rose up and rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright, let’s go. You’re a dork.” Dan said. Tossing off his shirt and putting on another one.

 

“That’s mine.” Phil said,

 

“Wha-- Oh! Sorry!” Dan scrambled to take it off, his cheeks flushed a brilliant rosy pink.

 

“No, keep it.” Phil insisted, resting his hand on Dan’s arm. Dan eased up and kept both the shirt and blush on.

 

 _Well, that was embarrassing._ Dan thought, mentally shunning himself.

 

Phil changed his clothes and they headed out the door. They checked out and head back in the car. At that moment Dan's stomach growled.

 

"Don't worry, we're stopping to get food in about 50 miles." Phil said.

  
  


Fifty miles passed as fast as you would expect with two dorks singing along to Danger Days. They pulled up to a more modern looking little fast food place. You could easily tell it was exclusively local by the broken window around the corner that was just covered up with a piece of plywood and the obviously cheap seats around small square tables. Phil pushed the door open and a bell signaled their arrival.

 

"Hey! Phil, right? Where's Luke?" A large man shouted from behind the counter. He had a greasy nearly white apron around his neck with it tied loosely in the back. His beard was dark and scruffy and maybe he'd look intimidating if he were mad but he wore a wide grin as he greeted Phil.

 

"Hey, Joe. Luke and I parted ways. They’re down in Arizona." Phil said scratching his head.

 

"I'm sorry to hear that. You two were close. What can I get you?" He asked and we placed our orders.

 

Phil led Dan to an empty table. You could still see streaks from the last time the table was wiped down and as he set my arms on it it was damp.

 

 _"If you don't mind me asking, who's Luke?" Just say it!_ Dan thought but he failed to follow his own advice.

 

"You know, Dan. What do you think about like cutting off ties with someone? Do you still talk to their friends or just cut everyone off with them?" Phil asked, he was clearly deep in thought.

 

"Well, I guess it's just not fair to anyone in that situation." Dan sighed.

 

"True." Phil exhaled.

 

Joe brought up their food in red baskets (as you could expect) and wished both boys luck in their “little adventures”. They thanked Joe for the meal and payed him before eating. They both ate fairly quietly, saying occasional things but they were both thinking about this “Luke”, but their thoughts greatly differed. Phil’s heart was aching and Dan’s heart was thudding nervously in confusion and anticipation. He was no idea who this guy was. Phil’s brother? Boyfriend? Ex?

 

The painfully awkward meal had to end eventually.

 

 


	3. Roadside Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make a stop and take a swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to update but I'll try to update every weekend.

Dan and Phil were back in the car once again theatrically singing along to their favorite soundtracks and albums.

“Hey! I have Folie in my glove compartment. You can grab it out of there.” Phil shouted over Vampire Money.

Dan opened up the gray panel. There were various items in the somewhat small space. Bills, miscellaneous mail, small nicknacks, a few albums, and of course a collection polaroid photos.

The track faded out and the album ended, surrounding the car in silence.

“Who’s this?” Dan asked, leafing through the dorky photos. In one it was just a cute picture of this mystery guy with his arms spread out wide in front of a will with the sun behind him and a wide grin. In the next photo it was the both the mystery guy and Phil laying in the sand, fully clothed. Dan flipped to the next image and it was the mystery guy sitting on Phil’s lap. One either side of them were two rather handsome men. One was hugging both Phil and the man on his lap and the other was rolling his eyes with a slight smirk.

“I’ll… tell you about them later.” Phil sighed, grabbing the photos from Dan before he could see the next one. He dropped the polaroid at his feet, not concerned about whether they would become damaged or not.

There was a lingering silence over I Don't Care until Phil began humming and tapping along. Dan joined in and soon the humming grew to screaming out lyrics and the tapping was as close to drumming as they could get against the steering wheel and dashboard. They were smiling and laughing again, despite the previous tension. 

 

They parked in front of a lake around sundown. The sun's pink rays bounced of the small tides of the lake. The water was as clean as you would expect it to be, a murky brown with a slight blueness to it. The water rippled and stretched across about half a mile until a dock was in view. 

"What are we doing here?" Dan asked. Oh no, this is where it ends. He's going to kill me.

"You'll see." Phil winked, removing a large box from behind their seats. Out he pulled a large comforter and two small pillows. He carried them out to the bed of his truck and made a bed of his own.

"You have to be kidding me." 

"I'm not." 

Dan's phone interrupted their conversation. 

"Hello?" Dan answered.

"Daniel! Where are you? I thought you were getting in last night."

Oh shit. Dan panicked. "Sorry, Ava. Long story. I'll be there by Steph's birthday. I promise."

"You better keep that promise. You know what happens when you break promises, little brother." His sister mumbled on the other end. 

Dan gulped, practically able to feel the pain of Ava's steel toed boots in his shins and occasionally... Elsewhere. That was when they were kids though. He was sure she could kick harder in some heels these days.

The line dropped and Dan turned around to see where Phil went. He was surprised when he was met with a nearly nude Phil in the murky lake. "Join me!" He yelled. Dan hesitated for a moment but gave it, throwing his shirt and pants to the side and running after Phil. He knew the water would be nearly freezing but he just went for it. Dan waded into the cold lake and Phil splashed him.

"Hey!" Dan laughed, splashing Phil back. It was all so childish but it was what both of them needed. It was laid back, carefree, and fun. They splashed one another until that gradually stopped and they just floated by one another, thinking. 

"Who was that?" Phil asked, continuing some gentle splashing. 

"My sister. She's going to kick my ass if I don't get there soon." Dan huffed, halting his splashing.

Phil chuckled, already sort of liking this tough older sister that Dan had. There was a short pause before Dan began floating in the water.

"Did you have a particular reason for being at the airport?" Dan questioned, laying on his back.

"I just go there to look for sad boys to go on adventures with."

"You have to be joking." Dan halted his floating and stood on the rocky bottom of the lake.

"I'm telling most of the truth. I wanted someone to travel with and thought I'd see if anyone there looked worthy of an adventure and I saw you." Phil shrugged.

At first Dan had been insulted, believing he was just another man swept up into the adventures of Phil Lester. But he wasn't just another one. He was worthy by Phil's standards. Dan wasn't sure how much of a compliment that was.


	4. This Side Of Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't proof read this. The next too chapters are a little short.

"Do you want me to take you to a bus stop tomorrow?" Phil broke the silence that had washed over the back of the pickup, eyes focused on the starry sky above him. Their hair was still wet from the muddy waters of the lake but they laid there wrapped in sheets despite it.

"No, I mean--If you are still heading that way I'd like to... Tag along." Dan's face felt hot. He was glad the cover of night and Phil's fascination with the stars hid his blush. 

Phil's hand leisurely caressed Dan's, softly moving his to lace his fingers with Dan's. Nervously, Dan's hand gave Phil a reassuring squeeze as they gazed at that night's wonders. Phil turned his head to glance into the glistening eyes of Dan's that were lovingly staring straight back at him. They're eyes made contact and maybe it was Phil's loneliness or Dan's exhaustion but they kissed. Phil rolled over on top of Dan, pinning him against the covers. Their lips remained locked. Both of the boys forgot to breath in the moment, all they wanted to do was to feel each other: skin on skin in a passionate embrace. Breaking apart, their chests heaved with lungs desperate for oxygen.

Phil gazed down at Dan beneath him. Their chests were consumed by the anxiety of it all. There was this panic, this Oh shit, I just kissed my friend. But also excitement. If Phil had to be perfectly honest he'd say he'd been craving Dan's lips this whole time. Dan would agree. 

"God, I've been waiting for you to do that." Dan breathed, grinding himself against Phil as Dan's lips were consumed again. It was passionate and warm, wet yet soothing. They were crashing bodies into each other until Phil released Dan from his hold and Dan's arms reached up to wrap around Phil's neck.

"I think we should stop." Phil broke their kiss. 

"You're the last person I'd expect to hear that from." Dan laughed and gave Phil's lips a small peck.

"This is serious—I don't want to pressure you into anything. Please. Just think about it. I promise we'll... Finish where we left off tomorrow if you're okay with it." Phil was hesitant.

Phil had a point. Despite Dan being both not a virgin (barely) and bisexual, he'd never laid with another man. This was sort of serious. It was like Dan's virginity 2.0. He nodded and Phil rolled off of him. All of was silent until Phil spike up. 

"That... Person in that picture you saw. That was my ex Luke. They were amazing but they left. They wanted to stop with all the adventures and told me to settle down with them and start a family now or move on without them. I couldn't do it. God, Dan. I'm only 26. Maybe when I'm 28. Or 30. But not now, I'm still kind of a kid and I'm not in a rush to completely grow up. I want to travel and love. First here then the world. Sure, I want a family but I want good stories to tell them." Phil stated above.

Dan nodded because it made sense. He wanted the same thing as Phil but he just never had the courage to do it. Until now.

Nearly an hour passed in silence until they found themselves cuddling under a vibrant blue and green comforter. It was chilly but not overly so and the stars were highly visible, glistening above them to give it all such a tranquil atmosphere. The truck beneath them was hard but they found the selves comfortable in an embrace. Dan was wrapped around Phil with Phil both between his legs and in his arms. Their chests rose and fell together with eyes closed shut. Dan's chin was rested over Phil's shoulder, shuddering with the cold and digging down comfortably into Phil's warmth. His breath was nervous and uneven And Phil could hear it. He reached up and grabbed Dan's hand, giving it was squeeze of comfort and reassurance. He wanted this. He really did. Both of them did.

\--

Dan awake in the morning with both dread and excitement. He'd done it. He'd kissed Phil, Phil Lester. He'd grinded against the blue eyed man and passionately embraced with him the night before. He'd had an intimate moment with Phil that he hoped to finish. At the same time, it was somewhat awkward. What were they? A fling, a relationship, or something in between, something casual?

"Hey, love." Phil rolled over, wrapping Dan in his embrace. 

Not likely a fling. Dan thought. 

"Sleep well?" Dan grinned into Phil's chest.

"Not the most comfortable bed but it was nice with you so close. I'd like it if we could do that more often." Phil had a strong smirk on his face.

Dan's fierce blush was hidden buried in Phil's thin yellow shirt. The fabric pressed against Dan's bare chest comfortably. Dan's left hand was under Phil's shirt, resting on his warm side. He left out a cold shaky breath. 

"Are you cold?" Phil asked and Dan nodded against him. 

"A little." Dan mumbled. 

Phil pulled the covers up over their heads and held Dan close, wrapping him in the embrace of his pale arms. Dan snuggled in closer, letting out a small comfy sigh. 

"Comfortable?" Phil giggled. 

"Yes." Dan smiled.


	5. Friends Forever (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil visit a couple of Phil's old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being late and short. I'll try to update monthly. I haven't proof read this either. I really need a beta so message me on tumblr (jupiterdaniel) if you want to be my beta!

 

It was nearly 9am and they had to get on the road again. Blankets were folded up and bodies were thrown into the car (Phil thought it would be a good idea to wake up a sleepy Dan by tossing him into his seat). They blasted the radio once more and that kept Dan up to the best of it's ability. He still felt like drifting off to sleep but Phil would gently nudge his shoulder, urging him to wake up.

 

“C’mon, Danny. We’ll pick up food in a bit. We already slept like five hours."

 

"How long do you usually sleep if five hours is so much to you?" Dan mumbled in exhaustion. 

 

"Depends. I don't have a sleeping schedule. I just sleep when I can. Sometimes it's two hours, sometimes it's twelve." Phil shrugged. His eyes remained positioned forward, fixed on the curving road. 

 

"Well, I'm still incredibly jetlagged." Dan muttered. 

 

"Sucks to be you. I'm going to drop this car off at a friend's place. It will be all bus and planes after this."

 

"Oh boy, and we're not even a third of the way through." He complained. 

 

"Almost." Phil grinned. He let Dan close his eyes and lightly sleep. The older man held Dan's hand as he slept and though he thought Dan was in a sea of dreams, Dan was only just about to drift off. He felt the cool grasp of Phil's hand, their fingers laced together comfortably. A slight smirk appeared on Dan's lips and Phil caught it. He leaned in and left a gentle peck of a kiss on Dan’s grinning lips. The brunette’s cheeks flushed a deep red, struggling to pretend he was sleeping. His heart beat inside his chest with a great thump.

 

\--

 

Phil pulled into a suburban driveway, neatly trimmed grass lined the concrete and flower beds were flourishing outside their windows. He nudged Dan awake and the sleepy boy followed him up to the door. The door was answered by a smiling girl with shoulder length brown hair. 

 

“Oh my god, Phil. It's been like a year. You haven't visited us in far too long! ...and who's he?” The girl smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Her accent was pretty and clearly English, though Dan wasn't sure where she was from.

 

“I'm Dan.” He blushed madly. 

 

“Evan! Guess who's here?” She yelled.

 

“Phil!” A tall American man came up behind her and greeted excitedly. “Come in!”

 

“These are my friends Dodie and Evan,” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear “They live together.”

 

They all sit around the living room catching up. Evan and Phil have coffee and Dodie and Dan are both having tea.

 

“We both found jobs and a nice place here so we decided to move in together again. We’re both making YouTube videos but I'm also working at the recording studio a lot.” Dodie said. 

 

“That's great!” Phil exclaimed. 

 

“Wow, I've always wanted to do that but never really found the time.” Dan sighed. 

 

“You should try it out! You seem like a good guy and you're pretty. I'm sure you'll do just fine.” Dodie said with a caring smile.

 

Evan pulls out his phone to check the time. 

 

“Sorry, shit, I'm running late for work. I'll see you guys later.” They all say goodbye and he quickly gathers his things and leaves, slamming the door slightly as he rushes out the door.

 

“So. This your boyfriend, Phil?” Dodie says in a teasing tone. Dan and Phil exchange blushed and flustered glances before Phil stutters. 

 

“W-Well…” His eyes divert.

 

“Oh, I see.” She takes a drink of her tea.

 

They catch up for the next half hour. Dodie has the day off and is spending her day editing a few videos after her friends leave so she's practically begging them to stay for lunch.

 

“No, sorry. We’re actually looking to get a bite at the airport before heading off. Of course, you know me. I really don't care much for traveling far by plane.” Phil gives a wink “But I figured we should fly at least a little ways. It's faster and Dan has a deadline.”

 

“I'm going to visit my sister and her niece in California.” Dan says. 

 

“Ah, so you want to leave your car here… Again. Fine, but you need to pick it before the end of the month. Don't test me. ” Dodie suspected Phil’s motive. 

 

Phil gives a wide grin and a wink. They have some sort of internal conversation going on between them but Dan was clueless. Dodie gave a quick wink back before taking another drink of her tea.


	6. Devotee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I just haven't been happy with what I've been writing. That's why it's taken so long to update but here you go.

**** The two men left Dodie’s house and she waved them off with a grin. Phil had called a cab to the airport and it was outside waiting for them. They climbed in and trudged through traffic for the next hour. 

 

“Would you ever leave London?” Phil asked

 

“Maybe. Would you ever come back?” Dan replied. 

 

“I don't know,” Phil sighed “Maybe eventually. Not for a couple of years though. How do you feel about living life like _ this. _ ”

 

“I suppose it would be fun for awhile but not forever. At some point I think— _ know _ I'd grow tired of it.”

 

“I'll eventually grow tired but if I don't do this now, then when?” Phil questioned, gazing off into space. 

 

“Yeah.” Dan let out a breath. 

 

“It's breathtaking, seeing the sky in so many places. Watching the sunrise and fall miles apart. Some skies are prettier than others, some seas too. It changes from day to day. A rusted red one day, a soft pink the next. I love looking up and seeing the stars some days and then looking up miles away and seeing nearly nothing.”

 

Dan watched how poetic Phil became as he talked about the world around him. It was stunning how devoted this man could be even when he wasn't devoted to one place in particular. The passion in his eyes as he talked about that nearly matched the passion he saw in those blue storms when they broke apart from their kiss the day before. A silence filled the cab and they intertwined fingers slyly. Dan blinked his eyes drowsily and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. A fond smirk found its way onto Phil’s lips and he wrapped his arm around the younger man. They sat there until the cab pulled up the airport, dropping off them and their belongings.

 

“C’mon! Up, Daniel. Grab your things. We had a flight to catch.” He got up and grabbed their things from the trunk and they rushed inside.

 

The checking in process was just as boring and lengthy as usual but soon they boarded their flight to Las Vegas. Sat side by side in the crowded plane, Dan spoke up. 

 

“This may sound cliche and the setting isn't exactly romantic, but what are we, Phil?”

 

“I'm not sure.” Phil shrugged “But I'd enjoy it if you were my boyfriend.”

 

“I'd enjoy that too.” He grinned. 

 

They said no more. Dan leaned into Phil, resting his tired eyes and pressing his cheek to Phil’s soft shirt. The plane took off but Dan stayed there, sleeping or listening to Phil’s steady breaths.

  
  
  


The taxi ride and long lines were a blur. The boys landed in Las Vegas and Phil decided he would be taking Dan out for a treat. 

 

“Where are we going?” Dan gazed curiously out the window at the city lights. 

 

“It's a surprise.” Phil laughed. 

 

Dan crossed his arms and let out a whine but in a matter of minutes. The cab pulled up to a nice hotel. They grabbed their things and headed in inside. A man grabbed their things and showed them to their room. 

 

“Have the good evening!” Waved the man and he shut the door behind him. 

 

“This place is really posh.” Dan muttered with a grin. 

 

“Says you.”

 

“I'm not posh. I'm articulate.” Dan plummeted on to the king sized bed. Baby blue silk greeted his skin with open arms, rubbing up against him peacefully. He let out a soft sigh. Phil rolled his eyes and laid next to him. 

 

“I figured we have a few days. Maybe take a tiny break and rest up here.”

 

“I'm all for that” Dan said softly, turning on his side to come face to face with Phil.

 

Phil didn't say a word. He just closed the gap between their lips, sinking into Dan’s gentle touch. 

 

The gentle passion carried on but not for long. The two boys soon grew tired and fell asleep. When the woke up the sun had gone down, night had taken over the city but the bright Vegas lights were nearly nauseating. Dan woke up

 

“Phiiiuuul,” Dan moaned “Get up.” Dan's fingers tapped on Phil’s chest as they cuddled on top of the covers.

 

“Uhh, what?” Phil woke with a soft moan. 

 

“It's night and I can't sleep. Let's go do something.” He pestered.

 

“I guess I'm rubbing off on you.” Phil opened his eyes and grinned. 

 

“Oh shut up.” Dan laughed, hopping up to his feet and straight to a mirror. The brunette tossed his now in straightened hair and sighed. “I'm guessing you don't have a straightener?” He laughed. 

 

“No, but I like your hair straight or not.” Phil said, coming up behind Dan and wrapping him in his arms. Dan grinned against Phil’s lips pursed on his cheeks. Dan untangled himself from Phil’s grasp and turned to face his boyfriend.

 

“Let's go get some drinks.”


	7. Chapter 7: Achievement Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey comes to an end.

Loud music blared and colorful lights nearly made them nauseous but the two boys were managing to have a good time. Heads and hearts thumped to the music. Dan was hesitant to keep his eyes open with the obnoxious lights flashing. A lot was happening and by morning it was all sort of a blur that neither of them could piece together completely.

“Ugh, what happened?” Dan groaned, stretching awake. 

“Got drunk.” Phil answered in a sleepy mumble. 

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“We’re naked.”

There was a silence before both boys started laughing. “Oh my god.” Dan giggled.

“How unromantic.” Phil finished Dan’s train of thought. 

“The story we will tell from years to come.” Dan laughed mindlessly before realizing what he implied.

“Yeah.” Phil reassured Dan.

\--

They got dressed and showered separately. Dan let out a low groan

“What?” Phil asked, ruffling up his hair with the sage hotel towel.

“My hair is such a curly mess.” Dan emerged from the bathroom, his tall frame leaned against the wall directly right of the bathroom.

“You're a curly mess.” The blue eyed man let a grin appear upon his face. He lifted himself from the cotton comforter thrown on the hotel bed and strolled over to Dan. “And you look lovely anyway.”

“I can't wait to have use of a straightener.” He muttered.

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

\--

“Next stop: California.” Phil grinned as they pulled out of the car rental lot. The process in getting the nearly same model of truck that Phil owned wasn't even much of a hassle. Dan was secretly praying to every god he knew that maybe he could spend more time with Phil. It had only been a few days but there was so much potential to be seen. He was enchanted by the unique nature of Phil. As Dan reminisced he could see Phil laughing in that dorky way of his with his tongue peeking out from behind his teeth. As cheesy as its sounded, Dan had always hung on every word of his new boyfriend. It all seemed like such a larger journey than the one they had just gone on and it was all coming to an end in a few hours when he arrived at his sister’s home. The tension in the air was covered up with music blasting and the two men singing along. 

Dan drifted off and when he woke up Phil was shaking him awake asking for an address. Dan mumbled one out, hoping Phil didn't hear it but he did and just smiled and drove on. 

“This is goodbye.” Phil breathed, setting Dan’s bag down right in front of him.

“For now.” Dan leaned in to kiss him. 

“That wouldn't be the first time I heard that.” Phil almost winced and turned his head away. 

“Phil.” Dan touched Phil’s chin and turned him to face him. “We will see each other again. I'm sure if you wait around we can—” 

“Go be with your family. I do hope to see you again, Dan. Sometimes it doesn't work out that way.” Phil kissed his boyfriend tenderly. 

Dan was left silent and in shock as Phil got into his car and drove off. He didn't even notice as his sister approached from behind. 

“Danny, who was that?”

“Just a friend.”

“Didn't look like it. It's good to see you again, Dan.” The siblings hugged. 

“You too.” Dan choked. His niece ran out the front door and embraced her uncle in a tight hug around the legs.

“How was the flight?” Dan’s sister asked with a smirk. 

“Horrible.”

“And the drive?”

“Amazing.” He sighed with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was great. Stick around for the epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I felt we needed a peak at their lives afterwards.

_ 7 Years Later _

 

“Hey guys! Today we’re traveling to Denver! We’re taking Lynn to the zoo.” Phil greeted the camera, his shoulder was leaned against the inside of the car door. Dan was trying to scoot into frame. Behind them, little Lynn grinned in the backseat, kicking her infant legs.

 

“But really our main reason was because the drive is nice and Dan and I wanted to go see Muse too.” He winked. 

 

“See, Lynn? Both dads  _ and _ you win.” Dan smiled in the drivers seat. 

 

Phil had started a vlogging/travel vlogging channel on YouTube. Dan helped out a lot and after they got married the adventures got even greater. They had to stop things for awhile after adopting Lynn. She was only a baby when they got her but she was growing to the age where they could take her. For a while the trips were short and they took a plane while Dan’s mom watched Lynn. Now things were picking up again. After Denver they were on their way straight to LA, living one of their many dreams they had built together.

 

Travelling was difficult with an infant but it was still enjoyable. At the end of the day they would go back to their suburban home they rented together. Dan was still trying to convince Phil to move back home and travel europe together since they hadn’t yet. Dan would really like to cross some countries off his list and being closer to both of their parents would be nice. Phil was coming around but it was taking time. Dan’s winning argument was that they needed to buy a house before having any more children.

  
Things were working out, and they were doing a lot more than driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!. Send me prompts in the comments or through my tumblr: getadoge.


End file.
